Tony Gone
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: NCIS/Charmed/Harry Potter; When Tony goes missing, it sets off a change of events involving murder and world domination. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Gone

**Author's Note:**

Yea! My first legitimate N.C.I.S fanfic, and I'm proud of it.! It is a cross between N.C.I.S, Charmed, and Harry Potter, but I feel that the combination works.

Now, my warning about this story. Chapter Six does not flow as well as it could, mostly because it somehow got deleted from my computer and I don't know how, so guess who angrily retyped it? Me. I did use a little bit of language, which is why this is rated T, that and a minor hint at a sex scene (not an actual sex scene, which is why T is on this document). Um…that's about it. I hope you enjoy my first legitimate N.C.I.S fanfic, and I hope you can see the little areas pointing towards actual occurrences on the show, like…Abby's autopsy nightmare. Yep, that's in here. I hope you enjoy, and send me a review if you found this to be a decent story. Now, here's "Tony Gone"!

"Ziva, could you get me the report from yesterday's case?" Gibbs asked. He was then back to his usual coffee. As he sat in his desk and turned around he saw that Tony wasn't in his desk. "McGhee!"

"Yes boss," McGhee replied.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"Um, your guess is as good as mine, Sir. I thought he called your cell, oh…right," McGhee nodded as Gibbs threw a busted cell phone onto his desk. "Well, what about your other phone?"

"No messages," Gibbs sighed. "McGhee, try to contact him, and make sure he's not at another one of those damn dentist appointments."

"Nothing's on his calendar, Sir. He's not answering his cell and his home phone is busy."

"Well, keep calling it. Thank you Ziva," Gibbs nodded. She nodded back and answered her phone. When she was done, she walked over to Gibbs.

"A woman is here to see you. Security has her stopped at the gate. Would you like to see her?" she asked quietly.

"Who is it?"

"Her name is H.G, whatever that stands for. Would you like me to send her here or turn her back?"

"Let her through. Maybe she knows something about Tony."

"Still no answer on his home phone, Boss, but it is still busy. What do you want me to do?" McGhee asked.

"Take that phone of yours and go out to his apartment. Ziva, go with him and call me if anything comes up," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Boss," they replied together. They grabbed their guns and went to the elevator. A tall woman with long, black hair stepped out. She headed straight for Gibbs's desk as McGhee and Ziva stepped inside.

"Gibbs?" the woman called.

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know this woman?" she asked, holding up a picture. Gibbs studied it and nodded. "Well, she is my mother. She didn't want me to know you at all, but I always wondered about my last name. It seems to me that either you're my father or the man she chose to be my father. Can you help me out with this?"

"How old are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Thirty-five," she replied. "In other words, you were a teenager when you met her. Are you my father?"

"I guess I am. Listen, can I meet with you somewhere else to talk about this? This is my work place, and we get busy rather fast. This is a government agency."

"Oh, no," she grinned, pulling out a pistol. "You Sir are going to tell my mother exactly what happened to you, and you are going to tell her that you want me in your life."

"Now, calm down. I can't do that. I don't have her numbers, and she probably doesn't remember me at all," Gibbs tried. People were stepping out of the office area now, and security was gathering. With one quick signal, she could be taken down, but Gibbs waited. She threw a notebook onto the surface of his desk.

"Why don't you start there?" she grinned, pulling Ziva's chair to her while keeping the gun locked on him. "Oh, if you signal them, you're dead."



"So, what are we doing again?"

"We are searching Tony's house because he is a missing government agent as of this morning," McGhee replied. "His door's open," McGhee whispered. He immediately tried to call Gibbs. "Hey, try calling Gibbs with me. He's not answering."

"What makes you think I have anything to do with that?"

"You just…every time you call him, he answers. So, could you try?" McGhee asked. Ziva sighed and took out her phone. She had it up to her ear almost immediately.

"Ha, you were wrong, McGhee. He did not answer for me. It appears that he is very busy, or perhaps the director is in a meeting with him?"

"Call him," McGhee whispered. The oddness of his teammates becoming unreachable at about the same time was bothering him. In a recent story idea, Gibbs, Tony, Abby, and Ziva were all taken hostage in a foreign world, and only he was able to save him. But, he trashed the idea when Tony found it, calling it 'the obvious work of a Probie' and throwing it away for him. He just hoped another one of his stalkers wasn't after him.

"McGhee, the woman is holding Gibbs hostage," Ziva gasped.

"How come he hasn't signaled security?"

"According to word given to the director, he's being held hostage by his daughter. That woman was his daughter! She looked much too old."

"She looked quite young to me," McGhee replied.

"You observed her butt as she walked by! Of course you felt she was within the proper age range for us! The report given to the director stated the she was in fact older than you."

"Nice," McGhee nodded.

"McGhee! You are turning into Tony!" Ziva exclaimed.

"No I'm not," McGhee whispered, looking back to Tony's apartment. "We should make sure he's not in there, then call the director and tell him that he's missing."

"You say it like this has happened before," Ziva whispered seriously.

"It has, but it's never been this serious before. Ziva, someone may have him, since all of these things are happening at once."

"Let's not hold that in our minds. Let's move in!" she exclaimed.

"It's move out," McGhee corrected.

"You know what I mean!" she hissed. They both bombarded the rooms, but nothing was there. McGhee and Ziva touched nothing they didn't need to touch, and they both were standing outside within the next ten minutes. McGhee called the director and asked for Ducky to bring the van. A man was dead within Tony's door way, but there was no sign of him. Tony was missing.



"Get started," H.G repeated. Gibbs nodded nervously and picked up the notebook. Her mother's addresses, phone numbers, and other contact information sat organized before his eyes. He immediately called the most recent number and used her most recent name. The number was disconnected, so Gibbs called the next one and the next one, but by the time he reached the last number, he still hadn't received a working line.

"There's no answer," he whispered.

"Exactly. You are going to find my mother, and you're going to use your team to help. Where are they now?"

"I don't know. You wouldn't let them call me," Gibbs replied. H.G scoffed.

"Call your damn team, but make sure they stop whatever they're doing to come here and help me," H.G. hissed. Gibbs called McGhee, who answered immediately.

"What's the situation?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's house was ransacked, and a dead man is at the door. Tony is nowhere to be found, but Ziva and I are processing the evidence now," McGhee replied.

"Well, call in another team. You have to do something for me now," Gibbs whispered, glancing at H.G.

"We can't, Sir. Another naval officer was found dead upstate and two teams went to get the scene before anyone else. Only one is left, and they're under federal review for missing certain pieces of evidence. We can't let them mess up this scene or we'll never find Tony."

"McGhee, are you aware of how crazy it is around here?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I do, Boss, but…I'll see how much is left. Ducky has the body en route, but I'll see."

"Make it quick," Gibbs whispered. H.G. sighed and put her elbow on the desk and stared at him.

"Not fast enough, apparently," she whispered. The line clicked and Ziva's voice came through.

"His entire back bedroom is ransacked to the point where only photographs can be taken. We'll be finished in five minutes. The bathroom is done, as is the living room, but McGhee says his bedroom might have evidence, but we haven't had time to go in yet. How long do we have until she does something?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. So, how long do they have if they can't come right now?" Gibbs asked. H.G snatched the phone from his hand.

"You have one hour maximum to get the evidence here. Once you are here, you'll be under my command," H.G exclaimed, slamming down the phone and looking to Gibbs. "Why is it taking so long?"

"The entire house was ransacked and they have to go over everything. A member of our team is missing, and that crime scene is the only lead," Gibbs replied. H.G scoffed and sat back in her chair heavily.

"Is there any way to get the security out of here?" she asked.

"You can surrender, and then they'll leave," Gibbs offered.

"You don't want me to contact my mother?"

"Well, it's not like she wants to be found, and I should be good enough," Gibbs smirked. H.G scoffed again.

"You have no idea what happened with me, do you?" she asked.

"No, mostly because your mother never told me."

"Well, she put me up for adoption, but it was open. She was my aunt for seven years until I found out she was my mom. I started gathering her contact information when I was ten, and that's when she started moving around more and more until I lost her about seven years later. So, here we are, but only by a fluke. Your name was not on my birth certificate, but she told her friends about you. Her friends gave me more contact information, but every new number has been disconnected and she stopped talking to her friends. So now, you and your team are my only hope, and you're going to find her."

"You really didn't think this through, did you? Listen, yeah, we can find her, but you're going to federal prison for holding me hostage, making terroristic threats, and probably other things that we can find. You'll only meet her if she goes to your prison to visit you, because I'm not going to deny what everyone can see. I'm not leaving my job for you," Gibbs whispered. H.G sighed.

"So, I'll still never meet her?"

"If you surrender right now, and take plea deals, then you might only get five years. In those five years, you may call me, and if I still have the resources I have now, then I will help you. Now, give me your gun and surrender," Gibbs whispered. She began handing her gun to him slowly. A shot rang out. She fell onto his desk. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Gibbs screamed, jumping over his desk and tackling the man who fire the shot. "She was going to surrender! She was about to and you killed her!" Gibbs screamed. Five men had to drag him off of the security guard.

"I didn't know," he whispered. Gibbs was all a blur. He had just lost another daughter, and he was furious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Siva, what was the call about?" McGhee asked.

"The stand off is over. Security killed Gibbs's daughter, and…he went crazy. He tackled the shooter and five men had to help remove him. He would want us to finish properly, then?" Siva asked. McGhee nodded in shock. The girl was his daughter, and he had gained and lost her within the same day. McGhee felt very sorry for him, but Tony was gone completely. They had to find him, he knew, but with Gibbs not able to be their leader, he wondered who would be placed over them, and if they would continue the case.



The director called the man into his office. The two shook hands and sat down. The director then looked the man directly into his eyes.

"Gibbs has been put under psychiatric care, and now you are the leader of his team, which consists of Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGhee, and an Israeli named Siva. Anthony DiNozzo, called Tony, is missing at the moment. You are to use your resources to find him and the mother of Gibbs's daughter. Gibbs would not stop mumbling about it in the holding cell. Are you willing to follow my orders?"

"Of course, Sir. Whatever you ask of me," the man smirked. He had a British accent, long hair that was black, and very dark eyes. He wore a solid black suit, but you could tell he was uncomfortable wearing it.

"You are now their leader," the director nodded. The two men stood and shook hands. A crack was heard and the man was gone. He appeared in a castle, in an office. He looked to three cloaked and hooded men as they sat in front of what was presumably his desk.

"We have missions," the dark man whispered, his deep voice echoing around the room in a solid wave of sound. The three men said nothing as scrolls fell into their hands. "Find those people before tomorrow at midnight. Be careful with the man. Muggles are also trying to find them, and The Cleaners would hate to involve themselves with your mistakes."

"Yes Master," the three men said together. The only difference in their words were the pitch at which they were spoken. The three men then left the room on foot. The dark man sat at his desk and pulled out a thick, leather-bound book. It was his journal, and he began writing an entry on the day's events.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I wish to inform you of recent changes. I have infiltrated the workings of the American Government, and I plan to bring down the witches that reside among their ranks. The first one I wish to work with is Abigail, who is a beautiful specimen, but she is probably a witch of the higher ranks. Hopefully, with the help of my men, I can become a successful government agent and a higher member in the Underworld. My efforts will not fail, I can almost promise it.**_

The man signed the book in a scrawl that was unrecognizable. He then left the room as fast as he could on his own two feet. A breeze allowed the book to fall open to his life story.

**Mother: Prue Hallowell**

**Father: Severus Snape**

**Story: Prue visited Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn of their ways and to strike relations with the school. Severus Snape and she commenced in illegal behavior that likely helped to seal the deal. Prue confirmed a pregnancy by owl in her third month, and Severus asked her what she wished to do with the child. She wanted nothing to do with him, so Severus offered to take him into his custody, and she agreed. Before her sisters noticed, she made another trip to England for seven months. She had the child and reared him for a month before Severus made her leave.**

**In her absence, Severus suffered a major loss and could no longer mentally care for the infant, so an unknown man took him into his care until Hogwarts accepted the child. Severus was ready to care for him by them, but he also had another boy in his charge named Harry Potter. Instead of opening to him, he rejected him, which left room for his son to become closer to him. He secretly messed with him using powers that were not based in English wizardry, and this helped weaken him for Voldemort, who won in the final battle along with Severus's son. Severus's son then took a vow to find his mother once he was informed. This meant that he had to infiltrate the American Government so that he could have a fair chance at finding his mother, but to do so meant finding others for the government, and maybe doing more dirty work to get head. Once he got full access to files that could gain him contact to whoever he wanted, he would begin banding together more demons and dark lighters until he could take down Dumbledore's remaining followers.**

**To do this without any stops, he had to betray his father. His father wanted him to be good, and when he died, he hoped that his son would remain good, but he never expected Voldemort to win. He never expected his son to take his place and become a greater force than Voldemort ever thought of being.**

His life story proved the one thing that everyone expected: he was a great force of evil, and he would use those traits to make himself look good.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, the new boss is good at this finding stuff. He called H.G's mother and she agreed to meet with Gibbs at the funeral. Gibbs may actually be replaced by this guy. I'm pretty happy about it.

"Today was the first day of the actual search for Tony. Everyone expected him to be nearby, but nothing has been found yet. I think he drove away, or was driven away. The evidence hasn't really said anything, not there's been any. Abby has been rather subdued lately, and I feel that she is being influenced by something or someone outside of work. She is letting evidence back up and she is wearing more dark makeup than ever before. She told me on a chat site that she might get another tattoo that reads 'SS forever', whatever that means. I'm afraid for her safety really. She's not good with relationships ending badly, and if a relationship is affecting her this bad, I can only imagine what would happen if and when the rejection occurs. She's likely to literally explode or something. Whenever I figure out what is really happening with her, I'll blog again immediately.

"In other news in my life, another book is being published, with the help of the new boss. It is being published in England first, then the United States, but I can live with that. The people who run the publishing company sent me a letter informing me that much of the profit will go to me, so I'm considering switching to them fully, but I'm not sure yet.

"Siva has concerns. She just called me to tell me that she has her doubts about our new boss. She said that she saw him and Abby hanging out at her Hurst, but I don't believe her. Abby would never have a relationship at work, it's just implausible. It is against the very laws of life, but…once I listened to Siva talk I realized that she could be right about the new boss, that he's stranger than Abby ever thought of being. I think she's right. I'm going to try using my technological abilities to see what dirt I can dig up on him, but I feel that even my technological powers may be no match for whatever he has hidden under his dark hair. Whatever his dirty laundry or skeletons tell me, I know it won't be good."



"Boss, someone is on our site looking around, possibly a hacker," a man whispered gruffly. He nodded and looked onto the screen.

"Trace it," he whispered. The man nodded and began typing up a storm. A profile soon appeared. He was logged onto his profile, and the answer to the question 'who' was very apparent.

"Are we hacking back?" he asked.

"Take him down," he smirked, turning around quickly and walking away to commence his own plans.



"Siva, could I ask something of you?"

"Sure, Boss," she replied.

"No one's here today and I need to process a scene. Could you take Ducky and that assistant of his to it?"

"Of course. I'll be gone within the half hour."

"Good…," he smirked. His plan was going very smoothly.



"Severus, forgive me. I've done wrong, Father, and I will continue unless I am stopped, but you passed down some beautiful powers. I feel that your powers combined with Mother's created what one could call…a god. You and Mother have created a god. I feel powerful, Father. My abilities of influence are improving, and before tomorrow morning, I will have infiltrated the entire American Government! I will become director of N.C.I.S. and then work my way towards the top of the line up. I will be president of the United States of America, and then…the world will be mine! All mine! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"



"What's going on?" Ducky's assistant asked. A thousand cloaked men seemed to appear around them, and they looked ready to attack. They were beginning to attack. Ducky and his assistant ran, but Siva tried to fight. They were letting her win, and before she realized, her enemy had retreated, just as her boss ran onto the scene.

"Siva! What happened?" he gasped.

"They attacked, but they let me fight them off. Ducky ran that way I think," Siva panted. He nodded and they both walked over to Ducky's van. Both were alright and asked to go back to the lab. Their request was answered, but twenty minutes later they discovered a terrible sight: the entire building had exploded, and no survivors remained.



"This meeting concerns the new director of N.C.I.S. We have a Drake Snape awaiting the position. Committee, do his qualifications make him eligible for the positions?"

"Yes, Sir," the whispered hypnotically.

"Then it is done. Without conflict, the new director of N.C.I.S is Drake Snape. Meeting dismissed."



"Director, huh?" Abby asked. Drake nodded. Abby pulled off her shirt. "I like directors who are as sexy as you are."

"Really? I like forensic scientists as beautiful and intelligent as you," Drake replied.

"Keep calling me that," Abby grunted, taking off his shirt.

"Forensic scientist," Drake whispered. She growled and slammed the door, closing them into a web of lies.



"Siva, you're being moved to another department. It appears that your colleagues have all disappeared. You will be the leader of your own unit, or you can begin a diplomacy department that specializes in the relationship between the United States and the Middle East," Drake smiled.

"I have always wanted to help align Israel with the United States. When can I begin?"

"As soon as your office is prepared and we hire members to fill the department. Would you like to aid us in the selection process?"

"Of course! I'll go start right now if I can," Siva smiled.

"Good…," Drake grinned. His plan was working perfectly fine.



"That was a good idea you had, Drake," the president smiled, shaking his hand. "I like your decision-making skills, and I would love to have you in the oval office with me. Let me check the bilaws and we'll see about getting you a position of…vice president, maybe? Do you fit the qualifications?"

"Of course, Sir," Drake smiled. "I am an American citizen due to my mother, and I have lived her off and on all my life, maintaining my bi-citizenship. That and my age qualify me, though I have no real political experience."

"That straight-head of yours is more than I ever had with Dick. I'll make the call right now and see what I can do."

"I believe the Senate must approve your choice," Drake offered.

"Hot damn! I'll make the call to their majority leaders or whatnot and call an emergency session to get you to be vice president. Are you sure the missus won't mind?"

"I am not married, Sir, but I'm willing to marry quickly if you feel that I should be."

"You need some sort of eye candy. What about that woman of yours, Abigail or whatever. Marry her as soon as possible and we'll make it look like you two have been married for centuries."

"I feel like we have been, Sir. I'll call her right now."

"Oh don't feel obligated to me. This conversation was over to me as soon as you told me you'd be my new vice president anyhow. Besides, I need somebody since that dick shot that guy in the face. Ha! Get it, Dick Cheney's a dick? HA!" the president guffawed. "I'll call you, Drake."

"Thank you, Sir, and it is truly an honor," Drake grinned. The president nodded as he was led away. All Drake had to do was fill the Senate with his followers, and then get rid of the president and his plan would be complete.

The next morning, just as the sun rose, the senators of America began arriving. As they did, they were replaced by Death Eaters who created an emergency Polyjuice Potion, thanks to the recipe Drake provided. By nine, Drake was being sworn in as Cheney was being led from the White House. By noon, Drake was in position to become president in the unfortunate event the current one were to pass on by…choking on a pretzel, maybe? And Abby was already prepared by his side to be his wife. The public had no idea they weren't married as they appeared on national television. The entire world was focused on the president's good choice, and by that evening, when the president was accidentally killed by inhaling a pretzel into his windpipe, President Drake Snape easily filled the position with First Lady Abigail, and their newest Vice President. Everything was in place for world domination.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ziva, darling, how nice to hear from you. I hear that your old director is now president of your country. Send him a congratulations for me, will you?"

"That is why I called you. I received a message via Internet from McGhee. He sent it before he went missing, and he wrote, in perfect Arabic might I add, that our boss was planning on taking over the world. Your people can process appeals to his liability, or rather is ability to fill the position of president. Can we meet somewhere, preferably secret?" Ziva asked.

"I shall arrange a meeting. I'm glad you are on my soil again. We missed having you here at home."

"I missed being here, and I am happy to be far from the US right now. It is a sight to see, friend, and I fear it will only get worse. Now, send me the coordinates of our meeting via telegram to the number I'm about to tell you. My agents need to have no idea."

"Is that why we are conversing in French?"

"Of course. It is the only language they are not fluent in. Do you think I would be crazy enough to speak in the tongue of this country or America where they could know exactly what I speak of? I am in an administration full of lies, and that is the only reason why I have survived. If you play the pawn you may be the one to take out the king, and that is exactly why I am here right now, as are you. We pawns are taking out the king."

"Who taught you the game, Ziva?"

"A man whose name I cannot say properly, but another friend of mine taught me to give him a hard time. Now, they both have left me, but I have a feeling that a new ally can help bring them back before the real battle begins, before we all lose control."

"I wish you luck, Darling. Here are the coordinates. Tomorrow for afternoon tea?"

"Of course. It is only the best meal of the day."



"So, Abigail, what are we to do today? Take over the world, you say? My, those drugs I gave you are really working. I can almost hear your heart breaking as I speak. I had real love for you, dear, but I fear that you work for the enemy, or rather with them. You'll be better off in the land of the Dead, sweetheart. I'll be there with you in many years, once the domination is complete. Is that what you wanted from our marriage? Oh wait, darn! The entire license was never processed, though seeing your eyes grow huge at the thought of marrying me almost made me believe my words. You can show your anger later, darling, fore right now I am about to attend a very important meeting, one with my true allies, which are not England or France or even Poland, but a little organization I never informed you of, my dear, a little organization known as the Death Eaters, and they get rather antsy having to wait. I apologize for the murder, darling, but it was the least I could do. You would have become depressed within the day anyhow. I was going to have sex with your friend Ziva when she returned from Israel, just to show her my power, and to show you of my ability to break everyone around me from the inside out. Believe me, dear, Death is a much better outcome. Ah, my limo is here. I'll see you in the morgue, my dear. I hope that Death helps that fear of autopsy subside. If only Ducky could do it for you. He would talk you through it, help you understand, but ah wait, you can meet him again in Death. Well, ta-ta, darling," Drake smirked, kissing Abby's icy lips for the last time.



"Is this Piper?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi, my name is Ziva with the government agency N.C.I.S. Do not worry, Miss Hallowell, but I have reason to believe that you could help us with something, using your abilities. Could I talk with you in person? I can fly to San Francisco within the hour."

"Well, can you tell me more about what you need me for?"

"Not currently, but I will have a developed plan. Could you invite your sisters, Pheobe and Prue?"

"Oh, Prue isn't with us any more," Piper whispered.

"I am sorry for your loss. Who else is there to replace her? I know that you need three to have power."

"Our half-sister, Paige. Ziva, I have to go, but…look us up when you get to San Francisco. I would love to help you."

"Thank you, Piper. I'll see you soon," Ziva smiled. The two hung up and Ziva put her phone back into her briefcase. She was already on her way to San Francisco, and her way towards the plan that could finally get revenge to Drake Snape, or just bring him down from his power hold.



"The president's wife was found dead this morning in her suite at the White House. Autopsy results should be in by Friday unless the results are sealed from the public. A spokesperson from the White House states that President Drake is devastated, but he understands that business must move like normal. With that said, the president is currently making a trip to the Middle East today to examine the work of a Ziva…Ziva…well, Ziva from the N.C.I.S diplomacy department dedicated to improving relations between our countries. The trip will last the week, unless the autopsy is completed to have a weekend funeral. Abigail's family has made no comment. This is reporter Sara Smith. We'll be back for other top headlines after this commercial break."



"Mr. President, how nice to see you here."

"Where is Ziva?"

"She is taking a small vacation at the moment, but she did not tell me where she was going. She will be back here tomorrow morning early. Is this a problem?"

"I wanted to have dinner with her, show her a good time. I think she made other plans. It's perfectly fine. Now, could I get a tour?" Drake asked. The man nodded and the men began walking around the facility.

As they began their tour, Ziva was beginning her private meeting with the Hallowell sisters.

"So, why are you here?" Paige asked.

"May I let you in on a secret about Drake, the president?"

"Well, sure, but what's so secret about him?" Piper asked.

"He is the son of Severus Snape, a powerful wizard who passed away in the battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter, and also the son of your deceased sister, Prue. This created a powerful combination, but I feel that you could help us with something. He will murder to get where he wants to be in life, and I am positive that those spirits are angry, just as I am. He murdered his wife, I'm sure, but he will tell no one. He killed everyone at N.C.I.S in the explosion, except for Abby and me. He has killed anyone who got into his path, and he will continue until he rules the world. We need to stop him, and I would like to use your magic to do so."

"We can't do that, can we?" Paige asked.

"If she does not witness what we do, then we can do it. You do have knowledge about our powers that you shouldn't have. How did you learn about it?" Phoebe asked.

"Through another source," Ziva whispered. "In my culture, dreams tell us things, and this dream had everyone I knew that he helped…go away. Abby is the angriest by far since she loved him, but Tony and McGhee, the other members of my original team that disappeared, were merely confused. He struck using other people, a large group of people. I did not learn their names, but they are based in England."

"Oh, yeah…Death Eaters. I read the books," Piper whispered.

"Thank you," Ziva nodded. "Either way, taking him down requires taking them down, and I think that bringing back the spirits that he caused to be in that form could help. They're so angry that they could cause damage to them, I feel. Do you have any other plans?"

"We can discuss it, look at all the risks and benefits," Phoebe began. Piper nodded.

"This is a lot to ask of us. What if he tries to kill you?" Piper asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when it gets here. I thank you for allowing me to come into your home. Here is my private number. He cannot trace it, no matter where I am. Whenever you get an answer to my question, call my number. Now, I must leave before he finds me here. It was nice speaking with all of you," Ziva nodded. Piper let her out, and she was immediately driven towards a resort at the beach. She arrived in time to receive a call from Drake.

"How is the vacation?" he asked.

"Just lovely," Ziva replied. "Is this a business call?"

"No, I was just calling to inform you about my wife. Have you heard about her?"

"I have. She was a good friend of mine, and she helped me get used to being here in America on such short notice. If only we knew if Tony and McGhee are alive. I miss them terribly, about as much as I miss Gibbs."

"You could meet with Gibbs, but the other two are probably dead by now. Would you like for me to arrange a meeting between you and Gibbs?"

"Please, Mr. President, an thank you," Ziva smiled.

"Call me Drake, Ziva. Now, I must be going. I am in Israel and I am seeing a performance tonight and tomorrow I am meeting with some Muslims at their mosque."

"It is a beautiful experience. Good bye then, Drake, and enjoy the show."

"I will, I will," he smiled. The two hung up the receivers just as their intentions went in the same direction: Drake wanted her dead and Ziva wanted him dead. Either way, the two's ability to fulfill their crime was growing rather quickly, particularly when Ziva received a call from one of her friends at the White House. If she wanted to live, she herself would have to go missing, or take him down. Luckily, the government itself would purge Drake yet nothing would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, he does not meet the qualifications set forth in the constitution. He is not yet thirty-five, and I feel that we should vote on whether or not we should bring in another candidate. Drake is not able to be in the position he is in. He is too young, and I'm sure the people will agree with this fact."

"Let the Senate vote on this, and if they decide in your favor, then we will begin sifting through the other candidates. His vice president could do the job, but I feel that an entirely new administration should be created."

"The one that Drake set up is rather beautiful, Sir, but I agree. We will vote on whether or not to purge him and then who should replace him if the vote goes in my favor. I'll call you after the meeting, Sir."

"Thank you, and good luck. I hear the floor is a real zoo when you go against their leaders."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll try to calm them down, or bring up my proposal cautiously."

"That is the best way."



"Tonight, breaking news in the White House. The United States Senate has just finished a vote on whether or not President Drake can be president by the terms in the Constitution. The Senate voted that he is not qualified and his presidency has been terminated immediately. We have a crew in Israel, where the former president is learning the news. Could we get the feed?"

A terrible scene was unfolding. Drake was literally flipping chairs, and people were screaming as they ran from his target zone. Secret Service agents were forced to pepper spray him and tackle him to the ground. A great force lifted each of them off of him, and the feed was disconnected completely. The reporter then reappeared.

"As we just witnessed, former-president Drake is not happy with the decision. When we receive any more updates on this story, we will immediately inform you of them. There is still no information on the death of Abigail Snape, Drake's wife. Her body is still in autopsy and the medical examiner has not yet released a report. Again, we will update any new information immediately. This is Sara Smith. Your weather is next."



"So, will this work?" Paige asked.

"It should, but we'll see. Phoebe, potion," Piper whispered. Phoebe handed everyone a vial.

"Only use the potion if they come at us, but I don't think they can. Piper, do you have the spell?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded and the sisters read the verse. Suddenly, the floor opened and spirits flew into the space. All were victims of Drake Snape, the ones killed either by his hand or one of his allies. Out of all of them, only one man stood quiet. Piper acknowledged him and asked his name.

"My name is Severus Snape, and I am his father. He let me down, and now I see that he wanted me dead. He changed the events of that night. Voldemort was supposed to die, just as it is written in the book, but now…Evil is shaping into something I cannot even imagine. It is all due to my son, your nephew. We all must stop him. I've tried telling the group this, but all of them are too distraught to conform into one force to attack him. I need your help," Severus whispered. Piper looked to her sisters.

"Is there any way you see to calm them, Phoebe?" Piper asked. She shook her head. Paige did the same.

"Get them angry towards Drake, and then let them attack when no one is expecting, and while they are angry."

"How are you going to help?" Paige asked.

"I am going to send him straight to Hell. We are in the in-between. I was unstable when I entered Death, but I too belong in Hell. If I go, then he is going with me, and I will drag him there with the forces building inside me for many of these past years. That is my role, and this is yours. Call the woman and tell her to be prepared to hear of his death," Severus whispered sadly. The group was still a distraught, wandering circle, but as soon as Phoebe's call ended, the girls were convincing each of them to kill Drake in a fit of blind rage. The group stepped from the crystal circle and disappeared.



**Article for **_**The Daily Prophet**_

_The battle raged for many hours, but in the end, the Death Eaters fell completely and allowed for their leader to be murdered. The one who made that shot is unknown, but the soul that came for his was that of his father, Severus Snape. His last words before leaving this earth were "no, Father, I shall not erase what has happened, They will." The 'they' is still unknown, but at least those who were wounded were mostly that of the Evil side. Good still reigns, and this battle proves it, yet the story is still not over. A mission is being created to erase this reality and make things right. The members of this team are unknown, and The Cleaners are not commenting on the changes, only in the area of the battle. Many Muggles witnessed the battle, but they will all think it is a meteor shower. No one will ever investigate it further and all will be well. If the mission we mentioned before is completed, then the battle itself will be completely finished at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and everything since then will be rewritten. Let us pray that the rewritten part is perfect, because even members of the magic world need miracles._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Boss," Tony smiled. "Any cases yet?"

"No, but…if you don't clean out that inbox of yours so I can send you something…," Gibbs groaned.

"Sure, Boss, right on it," Tony whispered. McGhee walked in soon after and Tony laughed.

"What?"

"I had the most amazing dream last night," Tony smiled.

"What was it, another premonition about the next 'Girls Gone Wild'?" Ziva asked. Tony made a mocking face towards her then turned back to her computer.

Ziva pulled out her notebook She hid it from the guys so they wouldn't bother her about it. She wanted to write down her dream from the night before. It had everyone from the team and N.C.I.S and it was an amazing fantasy, complete with terror and drama, but also with a perfect career position for herself that would bring her closer to America and Israel. She enjoyed every moment of the dream, though it left her the lone survivor of the team. It was strange, seeing Abby get her heart ripped out and knowing that McGhee was killed to help her. They never found out what happened to Tony, but Ziva figured that he was content.

McGhee blogged about his version of the dream the night before. He wanted to write down the dream and make it into a book, but he decided against it because he didn't want Tony to make fun of him. McGhee could barely remember certain parts of the dream, but he felt that it was very significant.

Abby hated the dream completely. She enjoyed the romance and how Drake, the sexy president, made her feel, but watching him kill her scared her, and then autopsy…it was a living nightmare. Though her character was dead, she had to watch as figures wearing dark clothing and scary masks ripped out her insides. She was terrified and could barely even look at the basement button in the elevator. The dream secretly made her cry, but she was trying to keep it together for everyone else. She remembered how they were during the dream, and she still felt that presence in them and was afraid to let it go. She felt crazy holding onto the dream, but…she felt like she had lived it, and that was why she held on.

Tony was afraid to let his go at all. He had died early on, so he woke up and drank himself a warm glass of milk. He then went back to sleep and dreamed of watching a beautiful meteor shower with a gorgeous woman from the west coast. Once it was over, they got it on, and Tony enjoyed every moment of the dream, though the laundry after wasn't fun. Tony hadn't slept that good in a while, though the first dream still stuck with him. It didn't bother him until he started clearing his inbox for Gibbs. They all had to do with a disappearance of him. This bothered Tony, so he hit the 'delete all' button and moved on, leaving behind the only dream and welcoming the new dream, just like what was done.


	7. Chapter 7

EPILOGUE

Severus Snape passed away before the Great Battle at Hogwarts, and then Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, just as planned. Snape had no mysterious sons to watch over, and he spent his afterlife, well…read _The Moonlight _by me [DarkAngelSnapeLover] to see how his afterlife went in my mind.

Piper and Phoebe did lose their sister Prue and gain their half-sister Paige, but they had no strange or mysterious nephews that tried to take over the world, to our knowledge. Ziva never found them in her online searches, but she plans on visiting the area whenever she can to see if they are really the ones who lived there. Luckily, the reality helped with her not being able to find them. The house was on the opposite side and looked completely different.

And finally, this fanfic ends, but I hope you enjoyed every chapter and will send me a review. You may Flame if you want to complain to me for changing the reality path of the show, or killing President Bush (yes, that was him), or for making Abby a whore again and having her murdered, but you have to remember, it was a whirlwind romance, and any woman would fall for a sexy bad guy like Drake. He's Severus Snape's son for God's sake. Anyhow, goodbye for now and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic that was written in two days.

DarkAngelSnapeLover


End file.
